


From days to years

by 4jenrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous Relationships, Fairy!Jaemin, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, boy with a curse!renjun, elf!chenle, fairy!jeno, fairy!jisung, hyuck and mark might appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jenrens/pseuds/4jenrens
Summary: Young fairies are curious, especially when they are best friends with an elf.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	From days to years

There was a tale relayed between the inhabitants of the forest. Not a rumour, a tale.

That tale said that once upon a time, a nice couple bought the cottage at the border of the forest. The couple lived happily and came to have a child, a boy, who lighted up their days in a way they never expected to be. As the boy grew up, he became sick. However, his sickness was unusual. The boy was cursed to be awake only one day, every year, for the rest of his life. So, it has been said that every year, the boy would wake up for one day, and then once the sun goes down, he would fall back asleep for the next 365 days.  
Many creatures from the woods thought this tale was just a story, to have something to talk about. Fairies thought the tale came from elves, meanwhile elves thought it came from the fairies who got it from the wind.

Now, there is another story. Not a tale, not yet. The story is about the Sleeping Boy, and some of the forest's inhabitants.  
Like every story, it begins with a character a bit too curious. Here, curiosity picked a fairy. A new one, an innocent one, a cute one. Jisung. And curiosity was in the form of his best friend, Chenle, a smiley, excited, sneaky but always genuine elf. The duo was well-known around, they were the strange mix that fitted well together, always laughing and learning about the world together.  
Jisung had two older brothers, Jaemin and Jeno. Both of them were bright and always bringing fun with them. So one day they brought the tale in their small group. Upon listening to it, Jisung's mind was racing. He was a bit scared, why would an innocent boy be cursed that way ? And then he got sad, why would an innocent boy not be able to discover the world ? On the other hand, Chenle was really excited : how did the boy got sick ? Where does the tale come from ? Maybe taking a look at the house would give answers ?

For a while, Jisung managed to resist to Chenle saying they had to go take a look out of the forest. For a while too, Jisung saw his brothers and his best friend going in and out of the forest every few days. For a while again, Jisung kept wondering about the tale, the Sleeping boy, the curse, and all the mystery around. For a while finally, the elf managed to get the fairy closer and closer to the border of the forest and back garden of the house.

After a while though, Jisung had enough. In their defence, Chenle, Jeno and Jaemin stopped asking him to come with them near the house, but that didn't stopped the trio to go there together. The young fairy felt secluded. And jealous. Watching his closest friends do things without him and not telling him about afterwards felt absurd.  
He was jealous and bitter. Therefore, he decided to sneak out on his own towards the house on a day no one else would. Not knowing what to expect or what to do, Jisung felt both excitement and apprehension besides understanding why the others were so appealed to go there.

Sneaking out on a summer day definitely wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but eventually Jisung told Jeno and Jaemin that no, he didn’t wanted to sunbathe in the glade nearby. He also had to wait for Chenle to fall asleep, dead tired from playing that new sport he learned from the water spirits. In the afternoon, while everybody was resting, Jisung finally took his chance. He walked. He flew. And then, he was there.  
While coming out of the wood, he could see a little house. It was small but seemed cozy enough for three people. All around the house were flowers, pretty flowers, colorful, vibrant. The house also was colorful, with yellow walls and a pale blue roof. Garden tools were sitting around as well as few canvases laying around, either blank or already painted. Taking a look at it, the young fairy could see paintings of the house, the garden, and even the forest. It wasn’t perfect paintings but anyone seeing it could feel those meant a lot.  
While crouching down to admire one painting, Jisung could feel some weight on him. Afraid he had been followed or caught by one of his friend, the child looked around. And then, he saw it. Or him. A bit further away was a little boy. The boy didn’t looked much older than the fairy, at large 2 years. Making eye-contact with the boy made Jisung freeze right away. Yes, supernatural beings and magic were known to humans, but it didn’t meant everybody was living out as they are. The two kids stared at each other for a moment, until the boy talked.

“Do you like it ?” he asked, in a very kind and excited voice. Surprised, Jisung just stayed there, still staring at the boy who just talked. “I did it. The painting in your hands. Do you like it ?” he asked again. The fairy, still not sure of what to do, nodded. And then, the boy just hopped to him with the biggest smile Jisung ever saw. “My name is Renjun. I’m happy you like my painting ! It’s the first time someone other than my parents see it. Do you really like it ?” the boy just said that in one breath. His eyes were shining and he looked more than happy. The excited boy made Jisung feel even more shy than usual, the young fairy never interacted with a human before, and his social circle wasn’t really big outside of Jeno, Jaemin and Chenle.  
But then again, the boy just looked pure niceness, staring at him and waiting for him to answer. “Jisung. My name, it’s Jisung. Sorry... I just came and looked at your paintings without asking. I will leave now, i’m sorry.” the blushing fairy sputtered, while getting up to go away. “No !! I’m sorry, I don’t know a lot of people my age here, I’m not used to talking. I’m sorry for scaring you !!” Renjun suddenly said louder, while following the fairy. Jisung stopped in his track to look at the boy, and not thinking he just asked what had to be asked : “Are you sick ?”. Renjun’ smile dropped a bit, but came back instantly as he answered, as cheerful as he was before. “Kinda.. I’m just here once a year ! I don’t really know this area and don’t really have friends.. but we could be, right ?” he extended his hand towards Jisung. The fairy looked at it for a bit, before holding it and saying shyly that yes, they could be friends.  
The two kids talked only for ten minutes after their meeting, they talked about Renjun’s paintings and where Jisung was from. Then, Renjun’s parents called him to eat, and Jisung hid for a bit, before going back in the forest, to see his friends who were still lazily lying around in the grass. While sleeping that night the fairy had dreams of paintings, stars, plus a beautiful smile in his mind and on his face.

After that short encounter, Jisung's mind was everywhere but where it should be. Chenle noticed that but let him be. On the sooner side of the saying sooner or later, Jaemin confronted him.  
Jaemin was the youngest of his older brothers. He was full of wit, but even fuller of love and passion for anybody. He was the one initiating their little group to new activities. He also one of the loudest, always joking about something. Jaemin was just a big ball of love, caring about everyone. So obviously, he observed his younger brother spacing out more than usual and acting out strangely after coming back from his thoughts. He first considered bringing this out to Jeno, who was the oldest of the three of them. Jeno was calmness and strength. Jeno was always a shoulder to lay down on when needed. He was a great big brother, but an even greater friend. He knew how to have fun and everybody was sure of having a good time if hanging out with him. If Jaemin was a cutesy but bright pink, Jeno was a calm but deep blue. Jeno was only older than Jaemin by a few months, and both of them were two years older than Jisung. The not-so-big age difference made them really close, it was rare to see them argue about anything. If they were, then it would mostly be just banter, with laughs echoing around afterwards.  
In the end, Jaemin decided to not tell Jeno, who probably already noticed too. The younger didn’t want to make the older anxious about nothing, and decided to take Jisung on a walk to talk with him. Anybody from kilometers away could notice the nervousness emanating from the youngest brother. Staring at the ground while walking slowly and playing with his fingers, he was just waiting for the pink fairy to talk. They eventually approached a stream and sat on rocks nearby.  
“What are you thinking about ?” Jaemin asked bluntly with a serious voice. Jisung was surprised at the question and just lowered his head towards the ground, as if the soil was the greatest mystery out there. “You know your face shows it all, right ? Plus I’m your brother, I can see when you act weird. And you’ve really been that recently.” he added, still serious with some worry in his voice.  
After a moment of just listening to the stream, Jaemin broke the silence between the both of them. “If you don’t want to say anything it’s okay, but I’m here for you. And Jeno and Chenle too...” He paused, watching Jisung still playing with his fingers. His voice suddenly sounded a bit sadder, “Are you angry at us for going near that house without you ?”. The question really surprised Jisung, who lifted his head up and shook it to say no. “No ! I’m not !! I know you wanted to go and I’m not upset at you for still going without me ! It just made me more curious and thinking a lot that’s all, really !!” the younger said, a bit louder than he wanted. Jaemin watched him trying to explain himself for a bit before smiling and just laughing. Jisung just apologized shyly, to what Jaemin just said, still laughing, that it’s nothing and he was relieved that Jisung wasn’t having any problem with him nor anyone or anything else.  
They still stayed a few hours to watch the stars and the moon. When they were close to falling asleep, Jaemin got up, took Jisung on his back and walked the both of them back home to sleep more comfortably.  
That night, Jisung dreamt of the moon, and of the light that was in the eyes of the boy he met few days earlier.

A week passed and Jisung was still thinking about his encounter with the boy. He had to continue to live his daily life, but a part of him was fired up with curiosity about Renjun.  
Fairies lifestyle wasn't that different than human lifestyle. Except they lived in the forest, and surrounded by magic. There weren't any big cities but rather villages instead. Fairies usually lived in houses high on trees or inside the biggest ones. They had magic shops that would fit right in fantasy video games from the aesthetics and non-magic ones that could be found in any other city of the world. They also had classes, mostly on mornings, to learn about their abilities moreover the usual learning basis. Nothing that much special, outside the magic. Therefore, Jisung knew about human stuff. In theory. Meeting the supposed Sleepy Boy from the Tale was something that probably shouldn't have happened. Tales were just created by playful creatures to entertain people listening to the wind carrying it. So how could the boy be real ? Was it even him ? The young fairy couldn't stop thinking about every single word they exchanged. Curiosity was growing inside him, along fear and sadness. If Renjun was the sleepy boy, why was he cursed like that ? Did they met on his only day of the year that he was able to live ? Will he remember him if he goes to meet him again next year ? So many questions were floating in his head. Jisung was also afraid of what people, especially his friends, would think about him meeting the boy and talking with him in secret… The fairy never really hid anything from them, it was the first time and it felt both like a nice and bad thing. Nice, in the way that he thinks he made a new friend. And bad, because said friend is a human who probably is cursed. And also because he lied and went there alone just to satisfy his curiosity.

Being the youngest, Jisung never was one to do things for others. People would see him like the cute boy from around and give him extra snacks, treat him like their little brother or child. Jaemin was the one cleaning his mess or being annoyed when he was spreading around in their room, he was also the one cooking midnight meals for him whenever he asked for. Jeno was the one playing video games his older friends brought from the city with him for hours. Chenle was his best friend yet still acting like a big brother, despite the two months difference. He was the one helping Jisung when they were doing crafts, making sure the younger wouldn’t hurt himself nor destroy everything. He also was the one introducing him to new games or places he heard about from other elves. In essence, Jisung was everybody’s little brother.  
However, Jisung now wanted to do something for someone. After pondering during a few days, he decided to do it. That’s how he came to find himself back to the garden at dawn, with a backpack full of little gifts he found and made himself. Standing there was making him really anxious, and also realise how everything he planned was not foolproof at all. Hiding behind a bush, he was trying to come up with a new plan. His eyes then ended up on the opened windows at the first floor. The room seemed to be in the dark, so Jisung hoped for luck to be on his side and hopped out of the bushes to fly toward it. Peeking in the room, he sighed of relief : nobody seemed in at the moment. Climbing into the room, Jisung realised it was a bedroom. A kid’s bedroom. Anxiety kicked him again when he saw the boy he met weeks priorly. Renjun seemed to be deeply asleep, so Jisung took his chance and put his backpack on the floor and opened it. Making as little noise as possible, he took out every package off the bag and put it neatly under the window. Then, he stuck an envelope between two packages, so it wouldn’t fly away nor be hidden by everything else. Finally, he breathed in to concentrate and cast a spell. Jisung wasn’t the most powerful fairy, nor the strongest one, but he knew his basics. Casting a hiding spell wasn’t too hard on objects anyways. Casting one so everything would be hidden for everybody except Renjun was a bit more complicated, but nothing came to disturb him while doing it so he managed it. After finishing what he came for, Jisung got up and started to look around. There wasn’t any sound coming out of anywhere in the house, so he figured he could take a few more moments to stay and try to learn something about his new friend. Sadly, the room was pretty much empty and neutral for a child’s room. There were few books about the stars and the sky on his desk, but none of it seemed to be used at all. There also were few drawings, of weird characters Jisung never saw before, but he thought it was cute. He also noticed some paintings he recognised as he had seen it in the garden, the last time he came. One drawing picked his attention though. It was the drawing of one boy. A boy who seemed to be in the forest, with animals and a big smile on his face. Staring at it, Jisung thought he saw the boy somewhere until he realised. He was the boy in the drawing. The drawn-Jisung was seemingly wearing the same clothes than real-Jisung wore when both kids met. Looking at it made Jisung feel warm and happy, but when he turned to Renjun to joke about it, all the warmth left him. The boy was still deeply asleep, and Jisung understood that his friend was indeed the Sleepy Boy from the Tale. He had a new friend who he could meet only once a year. Once a year, he would be able to meet this new friend, but only if said new friend would remember him in the meanwhile. The thought of Renjun not knowing him in a year hurt Jisung a lot. Quickly, he took the envelope, to open it and write few more words in the letter it contained. After putting everything back in place, he took his backpack and, not without a last glance to the peacefully asleep boy, Jisung flew off the window straight to the woods.

That night, his thoughts were all over the place. Jisung couldn’t sleep at all and wasn’t sure if he should talk to anyone about the situation. Renjun was supposed to not be real, just a sleeping boy in a tale to keep the forest's younglings entertained. But he was real. A small, young human boy, with shiny eyes and a very big smile. A young human boy, who loved to draw and paint and who was interested in nature and stars. But he was that vibrant boy only once a year.  
Jisung first considered talking to his parents or one of his teachers. The adults around him were very much supportive and letting the kids be free around which made him have good trust in them. It was scary however, to explain that he made friend with someone everybody was talking about as a tale's character. Would the adults be mad at him for leaving the forest ? And talking with Renjun ? Therefore, Jisung decided to not tell any adult. He then considered texting Chenle. His best friend would understand, right ? Chenle was the one coming up with the curiosity of going near the house. Maybe he would tease a bit Jisung for going, but overall, the fairy knew his elf friend was always here for him. Except, if something was said between two persons in his friend group, then the whole group would know the said thing. And Jisung was not ready to face Jaemin nor Jeno knowing he went to the house alone and even met Renjun. So that’s how, in the middle of the night, Jisung decided to be selfish. Renjun would be his secret for a little bit longer, at least until they would be able to talk together again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,  
> so this is my very first fic,, i hope it was ok for the beginning..  
> also i'm planning this to be a three part story, though the next two ones might be longer and take time to come,,  
> not sure about what to add but yay!! i post it finally


End file.
